Prey-Makers
Genetic Abominations Created by the Dardarian Dominion, Prey-Makers are large beasts genetically tuned to be the perfect predators. Batches of thousands are deployed at a time, and are one of the few non-sentient weapons used by the Dominion. Despite their lack of sentience, Prey-Makers do kill for sport or fun. Scientists have yet to capture one alive, or attain a viable corpse for study. Appearance According to the few survivors, Prey-Makers have a blackish, leathery skin that is so thick it can repel and absorb most bullets. Besides being explosive-resistant, their hides can also change color, camouflaging them to a certain extent. They have two rows of teeth, the front being large razors. The back row is smaller and can only be assumed as even sharper. Although usually seen as bipedal, these beasts can sprint on all fours to gain even more speed. Standing at almost 7 feet tall on average, these monsters have very muscular arms and legs able to lift cars easily. They have had their eyes genetically altered to give them both night-vision and thermal vision. An insanely accurate sense of smell lets them detect what few things their eyes cannot. Large claws on their hands and feet let them skin people and cut through armor like butter. Abilities and Biology: Prey-Makers are notorious for their advanced and engineered abilities, which has also ensured that no proper cadavers have ever been recovered. According to reports of those lucky enough to survive an encounter with such creatures, their corpses decompose with scary speed, melting and decaying to a puddle of biomass in a matter of a couple minutes (1.4 minutes on average). Their black hide keeps them concealed in the darkness, but they do have reptile-like ways of camouflage by altering the hue of their hide to match their surroundings. Unlike reptiles, however, Prey-Makers seem to be aware of every detail in their surrounding environment, allowing them to constantly change the pattern and details of their coloration, even as they move. This renders them almost invisible from a distance. Prey-Maker hides also seem resistant to most forms of conventional warfare, including blades or edges, flame or heat, acid, blunt weapons or conventional bullets, and electricity. Their eyes are also highy advanced, allowing them to see in pitch darkness. Through observed behavior, it can also be assumed that they are able to use thermal vision as well. Prey-Makers also have an advanced sense of smell, enabling them to track and detect the scents of specific individuals. Prey-Makers are very toned and very muscular in appearance, but this still does not captivate their true ability. Prey-Makers can tear through steel, rip people apart, and lift objects as large as vans with relative ease. Prey-Makers bear five long and sharp claws on each of their two hands, making their arms oddly human-like in immediate appearance. These monsters also appear to possess lightweight yet very durable skeletal structures. They have been observed as withstanding blows and falls that would normally reduce a human to mush. Most weapons break when coming into contact with a Prey-Maker's body. Prey-Maker jaws can bite through steel like one would bite into meat, but have also been observed as having the capacity to be gentle (with the Dardarian overlords). Prey-Makers have been observed as breathing as a human would, but it is also apparent that they can survive in the vacuum of space with no immediate issues. Scientists suspect that their breathing apparatus are used for their sense of scent, as well as quicker regulation of internal temperatures (unlike in space, when cold is usually very abundant) and recovery of stamina, rather than survival. Prey-Makers have not been seen eating, but it is believed that they are primarily carnivorous. Prey-Makers have long tongues with saliva far more potent than that of a normal human. Their saliva melts through flesh and skin of humans and even Kodians with ease. Prey-Makers use their tongues to enhance their sense of smell when their barely-visible noses cannot fulfill their purpose as well as normal, as well as hold victims in place with surprising levels of strength. Prey-Maker blood is mildly acidic and causes rashes and light burns when exposed to human skin while the Prey-Maker is still alive, but after the creature expires it's blood seems to react to the fast and violent decomposition by increasing in strength and potency by a value of 100. A dead Prey-Maker's blood can melt through steel and damage Titanium (VERY slowly, but has been observed over several hours). Prey-Makers reproduce when a male and female creature procreate, fertilizing an egg that the female then lays shortly afterwards. Infant and newborn Prey-Makers are basically harmless to humans or anything larger than dogs. These young monsters hunt small animals through mazes and the workings of ships, training them both to scavenge but also to learn how to best manipulate technology to their advantage. They hunt rats, mice, birds, dogs, and anything similar in size. Behavior: Prey-Makers have been observed as sadistic, cruel, and highly intelligent. They prefer stealth and stalking to accomplish their hunting, but facing off in the open is not avoided. Prey-Makers will tamper with wiring to turn off lights or open doors, use pipes or vents to maneuver secretly, use fear, misdirection, distractions, and even illusions to single-out victims, and more. Prey-Makers also seem to enjoy their work, becoming brazen and cocky if they appear to be doing particularly well in their hunting. They will go out of their way to kill more and more if at all possible, but have been observed as totally subserviant to their Dardarian overlords through psychic tampering. The Prey-Makers, while no powerful psychics have been found as of now, do show psychic sensitivity and control (particularly with their Dardarian masters). Prey-Makers are all experienced and deadly in melee combat, and even without their advantages regarding strength and speed (and possiblly intelligence), can easily dispatch any infantry other than the highly-trained Dardarian Wranglers. Although they possess advanced intelligence, they are not sentient. How to Deal with a Prey-Maker: # Find a large room, but not one with a high ceiling. This room must not have any pipes, or vents running around, underneath, or nearby. # Ensure that there are no shadows whatsoever in this room, ever. # Make sure you see the Prey-maker coming from a distance. They have no ranged weaponry (yet), and as such must rely on surprise to get within striking range. See them early and do as much damage as possible before they inevitably reach you. Make sure to use your final moments to pull the pin on that crate of anti-tank grenades, too. Your crewmates appreciate your sacrifice...